Izayoi
|status = Deceased |occupation = Hime |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 158 cm (5'2.2047") |weight = 49.4 kg |eyes = Brown |hair = Black |skin = Fair |family = * Tōga Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden, page 32 * Inuyasha * Kagome Higurashi * Sesshōmaru |anime debut = 6 |manga = 18 |movie = 3 |japanese voice = |english voice = |imagecat = Images of Izayoi }} was a princess and the human mother of Inuyasha, whom the Inu Daiyokai Tōga fell in love with. History Manga It is stated in Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden that Izayoi (or simply "Inuyasha's mother" as she had no official name in the original series) was the daughter of a wealthy lord, though the family had fallen into hard times. Little was known about her life, including how Izayoi met Tōga, although it appeared that the two shared a close bond - the sword Tessaiga, formed from Tōga's fang, was created to protect her, as was the Robe of the Fire Rat. In a rather unexpected turn of events, Toga's demon mate made an appearance late in the series and brought about even more unanswered questions, though she remarked how her son Sesshōmaru was similar to his father in regard to his care of Rin. Izayoi was stated to be married to Toga and eventually got pregnant with his child, a hanyo. It is stated that Inuyasha was born in an isolated location and into poverty. The character of Inuyasha's mother only appeared once as herself in the series and had no lines. The character was introduced by Sesshōmaru, who used a yōkai to make a perfect duplicate of Izayoi in order to trick Inuyasha into revealing the whereabouts of their father's demon sword, the Tessaiga. He blamed Izayoi for his father's death and claimed that she had made Tōga weak, which lead to his death. The ruse was eventually discovered, however, although not before the location of the sword was found. Throughout the rest of the series, Inuyasha's mother made no other appearances and Inuyasha himself did not reference her. Anime Once again, her character remained known only as "Inuyasha's mother" and her introduction and character remained the same as in the manga series. The anime added a few extra scenes, showing a young Inuyasha in a lavish garden at a wealthy estate along with her mother. He once attempted to join the other nobles in a game of kemari ball, but they tossed the ball away and left as he went to retrieve it, ostracizing him for being half-demon. After Inuyasha hugged Izayoi and asked her what means "half-breed", he recalled this was the first time that he saw his mother's tears. Izayoi is presumed to have died of natural causes when he was still a child, as another flashback showed a young Inuyasha (perhaps 7-10 years old or at least the equivalent of that), out on his own in the woods and running for his life from oni. The only comment that Inuyasha made about her passing was that 'it wasn't her fault'. Eventually, Inuyasha was left with two things from his mother: his Robe of the Fire-Rat and her lip-coloring makeup, which he later gave the makeup to his first love, Kikyō. Jaken had the yōkai Mu-on'na transform herself into Izayoi to hypnotize (in order to find the location to Inu no Taishō's tomb and later absorb Inuyasha, which almost worked until Kagome, Inuyasha's companion on their quest, used Jaken's staff and freed him from the Mu-on'na's body). Izayoi was mentioned by Inuyasha when Kagome came down with a cold. It was revealed that Izayoi taught Inuyasha how to make a medicinal brew which contained different herbs and liver. Kagome's younger brother, Sōta, kept him from revealing to Kagome that he had used raw liver instead of dried ones like his mother did. Despite this minor difference, the medicine worked just the same since Kagome was perfectly well the next day. Izayoi was indirectly referenced by Naraku while Inuyasha's group was trapped inside the demon ogre's belly, making a derogatory comment about Inuyasha being born from a "weak human" and a demon before being corrupted by the jewel shard. InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler The third InuYasha movie provided details about Inuyasha's birth and how Tōga died. Izayoi was the daughter of a wealthy feudal lord about to give birth to a child, an event that caused the samurai Takemaru no Setsuna, her castle's guard and former suitor, to hold her captive in order to lure the child's father into a trap so he could kill him. Though Izayoi told Takemaru to leave in order to spare him from her husband's wrath, he admitted that he still had feelings of love for her, but that he wouldn't allow her to give birth to a half-demon. He attempted to kill both Izayoi and the unborn child, but left before noticing that she was able to give birth alive to Inuyasha, swaddle him and hold him close to her before she eventually died. Tōga easily overpowered Takemaru's men and rushed to Izayoi's aide, only to discover his beloved wife dead. Fortunately, he was able to use Tenseiga to revive her and gave her the Robe of the Fire Rat, before asking her to escape with their son, whom he named "Inuyasha". Izayoi followed her beloved's instructions and left, but her lover was already injured badly in an earlier battle with the dragon yōkai Ryūkotsusei, so the injuries weakened Tōga enough so that he died when the mansion collapsed on both him and Takemaru. This set up her to raise Inuyasha on her own. It was shown in the series that Inuyasha still tended to his mother's grave, despite it being over 150 years since her death. Personality Izayoi was shown to be a kind-hearted, gentle, and soft-spoken woman who cared much for her family. She was always portrayed with a solemn, yet graceful appearance. Although little was shown about her both in the anime and manga, the Third InuYasha Movie showed how deep the love between her and her husband was, mentioned several times by friends and foes of Tōga. Izayoi was warm and empathetic, being the only person who comforted Inuyasha during his childhood when people called him a "half-breed" and turned sad for she could only imagine what life could be like for her son: not fitting into either the human or the demon world. She also was kind with Takemaru, the man who admitted that he loved her, wanting to save him from Tōga's wrath despite what the former did to her, but the two men died in the fire at the end. Physical description Izayoi was a superemely beautiful woman of pale skin, bright brown eyes, and waist-length black hair. She also wore make up. she was so beautiful and glamorous that her beauty and attractivness was considered without any equals. Outfits Izayoi typically wore a jūnihitoe, traditional hime cut of noble ladies. She wore a simple kimono when giving birth (probably what she wore towards the end of her pregnancy) and the Robe of the Fire Rat that her husband gave before his death. Powers & Abilities * Expert Healer: Izayoi seemed to have some skills involving medicinal healing, being able to concoct a herbal medicine to instantly cure colds, which contains several kinds of herbal leaves, roots and at least three different kinds of liver. She used dried liver to prepare medicine for Inuyasha whenever he caught colds while as a child. Izayoi taught her son how to make one himself, who was able to brew his own that instantly cured Kagome's cold. This skill is impressive considering that, as a princess from the feudal era, she would have only been taught how to behave like an aristocrat. Relationships ;Tōga Very little was known about the relationship that Izayoi and Tōga had. The circumstances that led to their meeting were unknown, though they continued their encounters despite him travelling constantly. Both appeared romantically affectionate toward one another, as his desire to protect her led to the creation of Tessaiga. In Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden book, Izayoi was listed as Toga's "wife". She referred to him as . Tōga clearly had only Izayoi in mind after his battle with Ryūkotsusei, rushing to her side instead of tending to his wounds, only to find her dead and cradling their child, though he was able to use Tenseiga to revive her. Before he died, he told her to must survive and live a long life and well with their son. ;Inuyasha Izayoi's half demon son through Toga. She had a very special relationship Inuyasha, raising him alone until her death. She cared for her son wholeheartedly and the first time she cried in front of him was when she realized that he would have a very difficult life for being a hanyo. According to the third movie, Inuyasha would occasionally visit his mother's grave to place new flowers. He became very defensive when she was brought up and preferred not to talk about her, though it is clear that he misses her a lot. ;Sesshōmaru It was unknown if Izayoi cared for Toga's eldest son or not, but it was shown that Sesshōmaru despised her immensely for being human and because he believed that her relationship with his father had hastened the latter's death. Manga vs. Anime * The flashbacks of Inuyasha as a child with Izayoi are only in the anime. The only appearance that Izayoi makes in the manga is a flashback of her in Chapter 18. Trivia * Izayoi is the name given to the night of the 16th of every month. The Japanese believe that on that date, the night is more beautiful. * She had no official name in the original series, so she was only mentioned as "Inuyasha's mother". * Izayoi was only ever depicted wearing a (literally traslated as "twelve-layer robe"), an extremely elegant and highly complex kimono, that was only worn by high-ranking court-ladies in Japan. * Rumiko Takahashi, the series creator, had a tendency to draw noble women in a very similar manner. Izayoi's design wasn't much different from other characters of high rank, apart from the color and design on her kimono. * Due to her birthright as a princess, this by extension made her son Inuyasha of noble blood on both the human and demon sides of his family as his father was a high-level demon. * Her seiyū, Kikuko Inoue, voiced Kasumi Tendo from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series '' '' and Ruriko Tonegawa from Takahashi's anthology series . Media appearances Anime * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 73 * Episode 79 * InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler * Episode 155 }} References ca:Izayoi de:Izayoi es:Izayoi ja:十六夜 ms:Izayoi pl:Izajoj vi:Izayoi zh:十六夜 Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Parents Category:Princes and Princesses Category:Revived by Tenseiga